The invention relates to incorporating handwritten notations into an electronic document.
Documents such as reports, letters and slide presentations are often developed using an iterative review process. Such a process can include, for example, sequential or parallel reviews of the document by various participants. Comments, suggestions, and questions can be generated by each participant and can be provided in the form of handwritten notations on a printed version of the document.
Similarly, printed documents can be useful to supplement material reviewed during presentations, discussions, meetings or other verbal communications. Participants may take notes, write questions, or highlight different parts of a handout while participating in the associated verbal communication.